ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Saru/History
Before Fabula In Oz Winged Monkeys were once free people. They lived in the forest of Oz. They were carefree and mischievous. One day the King of the Winged Monkey's pushed a richly dressed man in a river, as a prank. This ruined the man's attire. The man was called Quelala and had a very good nature, so he forgave the monkey. His fiancé, on the other hand, was furious and punished the Winged Monkeys. She had made them slaves to a golden cap, which she had prepared for her betrothed. This Golden Cap gave the possessor the ability to give them commands for three times and they couldn't do anything else than obey these orders. Quelala had used this Cap only once. He commanded the poor souls to stay away from Gayelette, his fiancé. The cap fell into the hands of the Wicked Witch of the West, who used this cap to order the Winged Monkeys to conquer the Winkie Country and to defeat the armies of the Wizard of Oz. Later she also had commanded the capture of Dorothy and the Lion plus the destruction of the Scarecrow and the Tinman in the process. After the witch was melted, Dorothy used the cap. She commanded the Winged Monkeys to carry her and her companions to the Emerald City, then asked them to carry her home to Kansas, which they couldn't. Her third request was to carry her and her friends over the mountain of the Hammer-Heads, where she gave the cap to Glinda, who ordered the monkeys to carry Dorothy's companions back to their homes in Oz, then said to stop bothering people. She then gave the Golden Cap to the Winged Monkeys to free them. Finally, they were free. They could do what they wanted, besides bothering people. Saru had only been a child when the Winged Monkeys were passed from hand to hand. The stories her parents told her, struck fear in her heart. She was told to remember these tales for as long as she lived and to warn her own offspring one day. At a certain age, the age of 12, she left the group of Winged Monkeys her parents were part of and joined a circus of sorts. There she was an acrobat but sometimes also a clown. She had a lot of fun with her companions. Later on, something weird had happened and she found herself to be in a world where everyone was different, there were only humans as sentient beings. This freaked her out quite a lot, seeming as no one had odd features, talking to a scarecrow left you unreplied and there were no sentient robots. In Another Dimension(?) The freaking out was not without reason, because not much after she was captured and was put in another kind of circus. This was a circus consisting of a band of freaks, led by the ‘normal’ people of this world. The idea of this circus was for people to make fun of the beings they saw, marvel at their strength or scream in terror. How inhuman this was, though human. It made her sick. Throughout her stay she received a lot of beatings as she mostly refused to listen to the ringleader. She would get severe wounds and bled a lot often. In this circus, though, she met a certain man. Like her, he was called a beast, a monster, though he was human and she really was something else from another place. They grew fond of each other and tried to lighten up the mood and heighten their spirits together. Eventually, she fell in love with this extraordinary man, who was more than just an image for people to poke fun at or stare at him in disgust and fear. He had a lot of skills, they varied from cooking to lifting weights, from sewing to throwing daggers, ... He wasn't shy of showing her his qualities and skills. He was the only one who made her happy in that time and day. The only one she had a deep bond with. The only one she could trust. And eventually she dared to ask after his real name, not wanting to keep addressing him with his stage name. The story that followed this question was very sad, which made her regret even asking the question. He had been abandoned soon after birth due to his deformities, no one ever cared to give him a name. A stage name at this circus, yes. But not a name he could call his own. Saru, in compassion, said she'd gave him a name. He was happy she was willing to do so. He promised to treasure the name and use it. She then named him Bazyli. He instantly grew fond of the name and cherished it. Years had passed, though people weren't growing sick of poking fun at them or being disgusted. The ringmaster came with an idea for a new act in which Saru could perform with Bazyli. This made both quite happy and Saru came to enjoy circus life again. When Saru turned 17, Bazyli gave her a birthday gift. It was a brooch. This simple brooch was only made out of wood, but he had carved it himself. She smiled widely and gave him a peck on the cheek. This made Bazyli blush heavily, getting him embarrassed. Saru tried not to, but she laughed at the sight. Bazyli hid his face in his hands and she then just realised that she had hurt him by laughing. She embraced him and thanked him for the gift. To her surprise he hugged her. She smiled and held him tighter. Saru didn't knew how or when, but soon they were entangled in a passionate kiss. From that day on she slept in the same bed as Bazyli in which she couldn't resist staring at his sleeping face. She only felt love for this face, the one that everyone called hideous. The following years Saru experienced and learned a lot of new things. She discovered almost every day something new. These were happy years. Every other member of the circus knew about their relationship, but as soon as Saru got pregnant hell broke out. She got separated from Bazyli and got a severe beating for days. She ended up having a miscarriage, which was what they had wanted to accomplish. Emotionally she was broken. She suffered post-traumatic stress and cried night and day. She was taken away from preforming for months and didn't see Bazyli in these days either. One night Bazily snuck into the cage in which she was kept. Upon this reunion Saru grabbed him tightly and started crying. Bazyli patted her head and urged her to leave her prison. He was helping her to bust out. They were going to run away, together. But soon the ringleader caught sight of this plan. Bazyli urged her to run away, but she wanted to stay with him. He pushed her away and shouted that she should run and not look back. He said he'd keep them at a distance and would follow right after her. So, knowing she didn’t have time, she ran. But she did look back, not being able to stop worrying about him. She was still close enough to see her beloved die. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her chest felt heavy, she almost couldn't breath and everything was still sore of the daily beating and running. Not long after these heavy feelings she fainted in the secluded place of bushes and plants. She woke by sunrise. The circus had left and her beloved's body was still laying in the place he died. Quickly she ran to the corpse of her love. She caressed the cold cheek and cried until she had no more tears left. She decided to dig a grave for him and bury him with dignity. She cried at his grave for days on end, even crying without any tears running down her cheeks when they were exhausted. She didn't know what to do now. But she began to wander around, anywhere and lived from stealing. She got caught from time to time, but could escape every time and she continued her stealing lifestyle. Her nimble fingers were getting trained by her continuous pickpocketing. At one point she was taken up in a gang. They often got a lot of cash. She had been all over the world. Not only with the circus, but now with these people as well. When they were trying to cut her short, she left. Again, she was running from a group that had taken advantage of her. Her following years she acted as a thief and a whore. She even got gigs at night clubs and what not. Saru didn't stray from others and tried picking up some tricks from them. But her bonds with them were less deep than those she had made previously. She came to distrust the people of this world. She was everywhere and nowhere. She put any skill she could muster to the test and used that as a means to survive. Eventually she settled in a forest with lots of fruit. Of course, there was danger in every corner, but she practised her skills more and more. And after some time, she could pass many dangerous situations without getting hurt too much. In Fabula Years Ago Not much later she discovered the town of Fabula and opened a nightclub where she wanted to multitask. But life wasn't always nice. Fabula was a dangerous place. Bad things happened more and more, increasing in danger. Her night club was demolished with the rest of the town and people just got scattered. In the beginning, she was often found together with the Tin Man, Sweeney. They could use each other’s help. More often than not, they had each other's back. He had taught her how to take care of his mechanics. But then she lost him out of sight. She then survived on her own and trained herself even more. She had to get stronger. This world should not just pass by her. This was the third world she resided in already. Please, don't let her go to another. She did her best to get stronger and learn how to use Hohodemi, getting more proficient at it over the years. In Town Once Again Then she was running. Running away from a certain mutant. On her run, she got wounds all over her body. Not only from the beast, but also from the forest around her. Having built her stamina, she was pretty good at keeping up fleeing. But it caught up to her and ripped the wings off her back, while she screamed in agony. She scrambled out of its grasp. While it was busy devouring the chewy wings, she ran as hard as she could not minding anything, certainly not the twigs that slapped her all over. She wasn't sure if it liked the taste of the body parts it had taken, but she wasn't sticking around for giving it the opportunity to take more of herself. But her back bled. The stream of blood running down her back, leaving a trail. She did a lot to make the trail hard to follow. Deep down, she did know it could be in vain. She stumbled her way to the newly rebuild town, completely exhausted. And there... An old acquaintance/friend had found her and taken care of her. Current Plot Chapter 04 - Shelter Ceremonies of Fire and Ice Day 1 It had not been long after Saru had been patched up her renewed friend, or they got invitations for the ceremonies of this year. These Gypsies... The monkey lady was sure they must have liked the fairy tales seeming as they are so kind. She tagged along with a group that left the Town Hall. They chatted idly. At the beach she was eager to greet her old friend Akaneiro, insulting Adora in the process by not having greeted the pink lady. But she then greeted Akaneiro who let her meet his daughter. But soon Phoenix butted in and stole the woman away. Mainly, because Akaneiro condemned their behaviour, deeming it indecent to be held in the presence of a baby. The both of them then spend the day drinking with Aiyana. Day 2 The second day, Saru was in her opinion sadly without Phoenix. She thought him to be sleeping off his hangover. Herself, she was at the dining area with various people. Adora and Hanketsu were making fun of Akaneiro, which made him act stubborn. He then left the area, leaving them all to themselves. Adora thought to attract her boyfriend by asking Hanketsu to take of her dress, saying she spilled on it. The wolf obliged and the pink woman exclaimed she had been bluffing. So Saru offered to tie the dress for her again. She then commented that she didn't like sleeping alone, which made Saru offer to sleep with her and she began to flirt. Primarily playing a game, just to see if it would attract Akaneiro to come back. She continued, but Adora slowly started backing out. Adora made the comment Saru had to quit. Before Saru could react, Hanketsu snapped at the woman and ordered her to stop. Seeming as she was going to oblige to Adora's wishes, Saru became annoyed because of the wolf. Akaneiro, too, still stayed a piss baby, which ticked off the monkey even more. When it seemed the girl was going to cry, Saru felt like exploding. When he then accused her of molesting Adora, she was heavily displeased and practically steaming. But Akaneiro came back. Then something got said, which she wanted to reply to. But seeming as the couple started to discuss what had past, Saru backed off. She then decided to find the firebird. Day 3 On the third day she finally found the firebird, seeing him lay on the beach. When she noticed she went inside again and collected alcohol, water and food. She then approached Phoenix. She found him utterly delirious and very hot due to fever. She brings him inside the house, to get him in a hot bath that would have a medicinal effect due to herbs. On their way there, part of his body that was leaning on her, burned her as he wasn't able to control his heat. She joins him in the bath and scrubs him to get the sand off that was sticking to him, due to his late night drunken swim. They were conversing. Saru started to tell him about her past and he shares information about his as well. That's how they learnt they went through similar experiences, yet different. She drops the Russian words "Я тебя люблю", which leads to a conversation about the many different forms one can love. She then tells him his definition is different from hers. And is actually slightly disappointed. Eventually, Phoenix's fever went down and even disappears. Due to a few actions that showed his strength had returned, the two started flirting heavily again, which leaded to inevitably the act of sex, which the both of them had been waiting for for days. Day 6 On this day Saru intruded on Hanketsu and Aiyana. She then got told of Fendel, who was the creator of Fabula. She also got told she was missing. And a few things of what had transpired when she was gone. She also learnt of the wolf's love for the girl and tried to encourage him to tell her how he felt upon finding her once again. Day 8 That day Hanketsu told Aiyana and Saru what he had learnt about despair. And also said it had hit Fendel. But there was still light in her. Very convinced he declared he was going to bring her back. Saru immediately offered her assistance, but did say she had to commission a weapon if she wanted to actually be of any help, knowing danger was on the path he wanted to walk. Eventually the conversation took up a lighter tone, which made Saru say that she was going to keep Hanketsu to his promise to undress at the bathhouse for her some time. Winter Saru went on her way to Town Hall and asked if she was able to get a house close to the blacksmith's. She was told she could claim any house that wasn't claimed yet. She was happy with this notion and soon wanted to set out to find a house to her tastes. She was still around when Kokoro came by to drop a gift. But she didn't stay to see what it was. As she left she found Lynna lurking, they greeted each other silently. But there was no further interaction. Skyfall They gathered and Akaneiro opened a portal. Throughout Saru kept quiet as she tried to keep herself level headed, therefore being primarily a spectator. They found themselves in a reconstruction of Grave Pendulum. The climate was warmer than back in Faroe where it had been winter. But things were off and it was quite obvious many dangers were up ahead. A person called Léandre greeted them by shooting a bullet which grazed Himeko’s hair. Soon insults were thrown about. But this guy was an illusion. Hanketsu kept warning something else might be close, something dangerous that even that man wouldn’t dare to face himself. The man offered that if they thought Fendel would join their side so easily again, that they should meet her in the ballroom. Everyone went through and entered the dark room where the only light source was the moon. Colette stood before them but seemed off and said things that weren’t right. Everyone was on alert and soon the girl dissolved into a puddle of despair. Shadows came from the wall and danced as if a ball was being held. Characters tried to erase these from existence, but soon Shalbriri dismissed them all. Suddenly Grave Pendulum crumbled and the ceiling came down upon the fairy tales, but they didn’t get hurt as the pieces just passed through their bodies, another illusion. The moon hid itself and project 13 came into play. It pierced Aiyana. Kokatori calmed it and left with her, speaking to her lovingly. Saru seemed to understand this, knowing her own love for someone deemed hideous by everyone else. The project soon pierced a cat that seemed to get into Kokatori’s personal space, which made it turn into a humanoid. Akaneiro tried to heal the mermaid with Paradise’s poison and Orochi. Saru stayed with them, while most people rushed off to attack the beast. But Kokatori made them freeze in place with his basilisk eyes, not wanting them to attack his most beloved. Fendel showed up and told everyone Kokatori’s story. The project was apparently his revived wife. Everyone told him he was cruel for making his wife arise from the death against her will and that she wasn’t the one he knew anymore. But he couldn’t see it. Then Léandre took his book and wrote in it, crumbling Kokatori’s utopia. The man then fell into Skyfall, turning himself into stone. This angered Léandre, because Kokatori should have killed all the fairy tales (in his opinion) instead of sacrificing himself. At once Saru was filled with disgust and contempt for the soldier. Not only that, but the wolf girl seemed to be crashing as well and in her downfall was dragging Himeko along. Fendel than saved Kokatori, but also protected her brother, stating she couldn’t let people kill him. The girl spoke of despair. It was called the Black Plague and it was using Léandre as its host, completely draining him. It devours everything. As she was already affected, she would be its new host. She felt guilty for letting it into their world. It was followed by a sharp remark to Akaneiro’s address, revealing his wish for death by his own hand. Despair poured out of Léandre and wanted to take the fox as its new host as he began to falter. After faltering for a while, the fox tried to bring himself to fight against it, by remembering what made him happy. Adora put in her own few cents to make him remember and the man’s seraph unleashed. Fendel used barriers and told people to leave. She made a crystal of her brother and watched despair flee. Then she made sure everyone was back in Faroe by crumbling the illusion. Winter Solstice Theo met Saru on her way to the dance. He asked to escort her, which she gladly accepted. He was being a complete gentleman and offered her a dance. She mentioned she mostly danced alone. He said he'd probably be bad at that. Then she started about a lap dance and asked if he found it interesting. Which he reacted affirmative to. She then asked if he'd wanted to do that some time and said he could ask her any time. Then she pecked his cheek. The boy didn't know what to say. In return Saru acted innocent. He said he didn't think she was going to do that, but said it was nice. So Saru replied he was a cutie. Some compliments later she spotted Phoenix and got excited. Theo noticed and didn't want to keep her from her friend. She kissed his cheek once again and said goodbye. She popped up besides the by apples intoxicated man. She told him he looked stunning and he complimented her too. After she kissed him, he had seemed to have forgotten the earlier exchange of compliments and complimented her again. Followed by some obvious flirting on Saru’s part. He joined in. But soon he offered a dance. During the dance they kept up their flirting. He then slowly danced with her, approaching a door. When there he took her up in his arms and princess carried her off to have sex. ...